


Nailed It.

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basically The Big Cliche Everyone Wanted, F/F, Nicole Haught Is a Gay Mess, Only Love Here, Smooth Nicole Haught, Tumblr Prompt, Wavery Earp Is A Vision, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: One time in high school, I was waiting to see the vice principle and this other kid came in and sat down next to me. He said “What are you in for?” and I said “Oh I just wanted to check if it was cool I missed my classes tomorrow to run sound and light in the auditorium for a presentation. What are you in for?” and he said he stabbed a kid with a screwdriver. I told him we led very different lives and he agreed.Tumblr Post used as a prompt. I've changed it a bit... Enjoy!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Nailed It.

“Waverly Earp to see Headmistress Bustillos please” Waverly greeted the receptionist cheerfully, said her thanks and sat outside the office.

If you ended up outside the Head Teachers Office you had either excelled or were preparing yourself to be expelled. In all her seven years of secondary school Waverly had never had a reason to sit in the ridged plastic chairs and expect the latter. And with one week left until she said goodbye to Ghost River All Girls Academy and Sixth Form she wasn’t intending to either.

Deeply engrossed in the new range of magazines Miss Dunsford, the receptionist, had laid out in the waiting area, Waverly hadn’t noticed her company. She was inspecting the double page spread on coastal erosion when said company nearly gave her a coronary.

“What are you in for?” The offending voice questioned and Waverly jumped out of her skin and all about flung the magazine at the girl sat opposite her.

“Jesus Christ, has no one ever told you not sneak up on people like that?!” Waverly said, placing a hand over her racing heart and staring at the girl with alarm. She had bright orange hair, cut short with a gentle and completely natural loose curl in it. A soft, almost innocent, set of soft hazel eyes returned her alarmed expression, eyebrows raised at Waverly’s reaction. Full lips and straight white teeth, Waverly deducted that, much like herself, this girl had once suffered with the torture of braces, the outcome being completely worth it. Broad shoulders and a lean muscular body, some bulk suggested athleticism. Complying with the conformity that was an English Academy, she wore, like every other poor blighter in that school, the mandatory uniform. Unlike most however, she wore it with pride, crisp box creases up her sleeves, her tie knotted with a full Windsor. Her sweater vest was bobble free and the emblem on it looked as fresh as the day it was bought. An oddity Waverly noticed was she did not wear, like all the other girls, the obligatory pleated and frankly disgusting red and green tartan skirt. Instead she donned a pair of black trousers, yet another box crease down the centre, and pair of well-polished brogues. Waverly found herself utterly intrigued with this girl.

“Sorry didn’t mean to make you jump.” The girl apologised and smiled sweetly, holding out a hand to introduce herself. “Nicole Haught”

Waverly took her hand and shook it firmly. Waverly could feel Nicole’s hands were soft but slightly calloused as if she was used to getting her hands dirty and doing some form of manual labour. “Waverly Earp. And to answer your question, I just wanted to make sure its ok to miss the rest of my classes for the next two weeks to get everything ready for the presentation on Friday. What about you? What did you do wrong?” Waverly teased, making Nicole smile with a quiet chuckle.

“Well Miss Earp it is nice to meet you. And to answer _your_ question, I shot a kid with a nail gun.” She answered bluntly.

“You and I-“ Waverly gestured between them “-lead very different lives.”

“Correct.” Nicole agreed with a nod, leaning forward in her chair and swinging her legs.

Waverly was unsure how to respond, but was saved by Principle Bustillos calling her through.

With permission to miss her classes, Waverly engrossed herself in preparing for the leavers assembly presentation coming up. She was determined for it to go smoothly. However, the powers that be had other ideas. Before she had even settled into the prep, she needed the projector out of the cupboard. And while she was physically fit and very healthy, she was challenged vertically. There was not a chance in hell she was going to get the dense antique off the shelf that was as tall as she was.

“Need a hand with that?” For the second time in as many days, Nicole Haught scared the living crap out of her.

She jumped, spun round and a shook her head at her. “I thought I told you not to scare people like that!”

Nicole held her hands up in mock defence “Sorry”

“Shouldn’t I be the one holding my hands up, hoping you don’t fire a nail at me?” Waverly teased.

Nicole smiled and scoffed “Have fun getting that down by yourself” she retorted, waving as she turned to walk back the way she came. That was until Waverly told her not be a baby and get back here to help.

With the projector set up, Waverly moved on to the next job, yet Nicole stayed standing quietly next to her. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class or in detention? I take it as you’re still wearing the uniform, oddly pristine by the way, that you didn’t get expelled.” Waverly questioned, looking up from her laptop.

Again, Nicole smiled and scoffed. “Ah Miss Earp ever the detective. As far as Shae pressman is concerned, she deserved it.” The look of utter disgust on Waverly’s face spurred Nicole on to explain herself. “Woodwork, we do woodwork together. And in my defence it missed her.” Nicole thrust her hands in her pockets and brought her shoulders up to her ears in odd kind of shrug as she toed the floor, careful not to scuff the polish. “Shae Pressman started bad mouthing Chrissy Nedley and a nail somehow ended up in the beam above her head. The nails weren’t even that big I don’t know what all the fuss was about! It’s not like I actually hit her!” Nicole tried to defend herself.

“And how come you’re still here? … In this school I mean?” Waverly questioned further.

“Because when you’ve taken Ghost River academy’s football team to the county cup final four years in a row and won, get consistent A’s in all your classes and you’re honest about your mistakes, you get cut a little slack. I basically told her the truth about what Shae was saying, she got into more trouble than me and boom here I am completing my community service by helping you out for the two weeks. And luckily I’m still allowed to go the prom next Friday.”

“So you’re telling me, your punishment is being my bitch for two weeks?” Waverly questioned, unsure whether to take the back handed compliment or not.

“Yeah! So what’s first on the agenda boss?” Nicole mocked.

“I’d like a chai tea latte please...” Waverly grinned. She was going to make the most of this.

Waverly utilised all of Nicole’s strengths and also taught her a lot about computers and editing. She taught her how to make it look more like a professional presentation rather than a year 8 IT lesson, messing with the word art and slide designs.

The last day of term came swiftly around, Waverly’s presentation was a hit and Nicole had served her sentence. Yet Waverly couldn’t help but feel disappointed, she’d had a great two weeks with Nicole. They had learnt so much about each other and had quickly become real good friends. Nicole was easy to talk to and the conversation flowed the subject never staying the same for long.

Waverly learnt that Nicole’s uncle had his own plant hire business and owned a small yard with four horses and a few animals. Nicole was a fantastic football player and was going on to do an apprenticeship in panel beating and spray painting in the September coming. They talked about previous relationships, Nicole’s being tragic and nothing but romantic love stories with women and Waverly’s being abrupt and fleeting encounters with either gender. They spoke about Waverly’s family, Nicole didn’t seem too keen to mention her own so Waverly left it at that. They talked about the future and made plans for the summer ahead seeing as neither of them were disappearing, Nicole’s Apprenticeship was local and as was Waverly’s College. This meant, they had plenty of time just to be.

Just as Waverly was signing her last release form and returning her text books, two hands round her waist made her jump a foot in the air. She knew exactly who that would be.

“Nicole Haught if you’re not careful it’ll be me shooting you with the friggin nail gun.”

“Yeah yeah I know, has no one told you not to sneak up on people like that blah blah…” Nicole mocked. “Want someone to walk you home?” The question was asked innocently, however over the two weeks that they had spent glued at the hip, Waverly had come to recognise that mischievous glint in her eye.

“What are you up to?” Waverly replied, cautioning her.

“For once, absolutely nothing at all.”

Strolling home, Waverly and Nicole chatted about everything and nothing. In a moment of contented silence, Waverly took the opportunity to ask Nicole a burning question.

“Who taught you to iron so well?” Waverly asked, straightening the crease down Nicole’s forearm as they walked.

“My Mom is in the army, it’s against her nature not to put creases in everything. And then when I started living with my uncle, she refused to let me go without imparting her knowledge of how to flat pack a person.”

Waverly chuckled, it did explain a lot. “I don’t mean to pry and stop me if I sound rude but why do you live with your uncle?”

“Because my mom is currently serving 6 months in Somalia in east Africa, and my dad passed away 5 years ago. So you know, stable house hold and all that.” Nicole looked understandably solemn after mentioning her father and Waverly didn’t really know what to say.

“Im sorry to hear about your dad Nicole.” Waverly gave her a sympathetic look and out her hand on her forearm again, this time not worrying with the crease.

Nicole smiled, sympathy felt different coming from Waverly and for once it was actually comforting.

Nicole skipped ahead of Waverly and turned to face her.

Waverly recognised that mischievous smile that had suddenly taken over her face.

“So shoot me if I’m wrong-“

”Don’t have my nail gun on me, sorry” Waverly interrupted abruptly.

Nicole scoffed and carried on “very funny. What I was going to say was, would you like to accompany me to prom? Its short notice I am aware, and I know you’re a planner but you haven’t mentioned anyone else so I presumed the slot was open, again shoot me if I’m wrong.” Nicole raised her eyebrows in hope, awaiting a response.

Waverly was shocked to say the least. “I’ve just spent two weeks ordering you around how can you possibly want to spend any more time with me?” Waverly asked.

“Cuz I think you’re actually a pretty cool gal.” Nicole’s face softened at Waverly’s disbelief and insecurity. “And as much as your chai tea lattes taste like a hippies haemorrhoid cream, and you only use me to get things of high shelves, I’ve enjoyed spending every minute of every day with you and I’m looking forward to the summer.”

“Ok, I’ll go with you. My dress is purple just so you know.” Waverly winked at her and Nicole went as red as her hair, so Waverly played on that and leant up, planting a kiss on her cheek. All very cliché but there was not a care in the world. Waverly knew she could make Nicole blush. “See you at 6.” With that, Waverly turned and walked away up her drive, leaving Nicole standing alone trying to regain control of her heartrate.

“Well that came out of nowhere.”

Nicole was suited, booted and ready to go. Opting for a suit, she wore a gun metal grey trouser, vest and jacket combo, opting for the open collar look and her black brogues were immaculate, the toes shined so well she could see her reflection. Nicole had ironed her trousers and shirt within an inch of their life, the creases so defined se was certain you could cut yourself on them, she knew her mom would be prouder than proud. Before she left she added the finishing touch, a purple pocket square. She was ready. She grabbed the keys to her prized possession and practically skipped out the front door. Then she was collard for photos and hugs from everyone in sight.

Waverly was nervous. She looked amazing, she knew that. Everyone had insisted she looked amazing but Waverly only really cared if Nicole thought she looked amazing. And with no time left to think about it, she heard a loud rumble coming up the street. Seeing as Waverly’s family were already all out on the front lawn having pre drinks and taking pictures, it didn’t take long for them to see where the noise was coming from.

Bouncing up the street came Nicole. On a tractor. It suddenly looked like Waverly wasn’t getting her limo or a smooth ride to prom. Nicole was beaming. She pulled up to the Earp house, switched off the ignition and jumped down. She took one look at Waverly and any attempt she was about to make at being smooth went out the window. As did remembering to breath.

“You look amazing.” Nicole managed, after she picked her jaw up off the floor.

Waverly smoothed Nicole’s jacket sleeve, looked her up and down and nodded. “Ditto.”

Waverly jumped up (cautiously) onto the pristine Fordson Major and perched on the toolbox seat. “Let’s go Nicole!”

Nicole collected herself, shook the Earp family’s hands and climbed up. The tractor roared into life and they were the centre of attention not only for the entire journey but they turned some heads when they got to the prom. Probably for more reasons than just the tractor.

The prom was in full swing, everyone was on their feet dancing or chatting away elsewhere. Waverly had been pulled away for photos and Nicole took the chance to go for a breather. It was times like these when she especially missed her parents. Her mom had told her if ever she was feeling low, look at the moon and somewhere on the other side of the planet she would be doing the same whether it be the sun or the moon where she was. So Nicole did just that.

And that’s where Waverly found her, sat on the front lawn leaning on her hands behind her staring up at the moon and the stars. Waverly thought Nicole always looked good and she liked the way she held herself and her positive outlook on absolutely everything. But in that moment, Nicole looked absolutely stunning. Waverly also noticed how solemn she looked so she walked over quietly and sat herself next to Nicole, leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole shifted her weight and Waverly thought she was pulling away, that was until they were both lead on their backs facing the sky. Nicole’s arm was stretched out under Waverly’s head and her hand was drawing circles on her bare arm. “I’m glad I found you.” Nicole breathed quietly.

Those four words confirmed everything she had been thinking about since the first moment she met Nicole. Waverly rolled over and leant her chin on Nicole’s chest, her hand tucking a stray hair behind Nicole’s ear. She took that moment to really look at Nicole. She looked tired, like she had experienced more in her 18 years than most. But there was that spark that Waverly recognised in an instant, her hazel eyes were full of life that was just so eloquently Nicole.

Waverly felt in every fibre of her being that Nicole was right for her. And with that she leant forward and took Nicole’s lips in her own. And Nicole reciprocated. The kiss was slow, smooth and deliciously passionate. If ever Waverly had wanted her fairy tale ending, this was it. And she had a whole summer to enjoy every moment with Nicole. The kiss was full of promise and it was everything they both needed in that moment. Waverly pulled away gently placing her forehead against Nicole’s, their eyes closed “I’m glad I found you too.” .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I really hoped you all enjoyed this work of pure fluff. I know I've been MIA for a while but yaknow, life and all that.  
> Let me know what you thought, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as I get back into the swing of writing for you all!


End file.
